So this is what called Love ?
by Dr.Karen.sc
Summary: Rin and Len is a twins sibblings.  Rin never thought she would love Len.  But unfortunately Len likes Miku.  For the best,Rin hides it for a long time.  How Rin's love story going to be ?
1. So this is what called love ? CHAPTER 1

**So..this is what called love ? chapter 1**

The day was cold , grass, and roofs covered by snow.  
>There's a girl chasing a guy while shouts.<p>

"Leeennn ~" Rin shouted as she hugged Len.  
>"A-a-what! Not in public!" Len replied, blushing.<br>"Uh .. Gomen ~ why Len was the way first?:( We can go to school together .." Rin replied sullenly.  
>"You're too slow -.. -" Len continues to run regardless of Rin.<br>"Leeen, wait ! !" Rin Tugging Len's syall.

Accidentally, tearing syall Rin Len.  
>"... ._." (Len)<br>"... 'w' "(Rin)  
>"Riiin! What are you doing DX" Shouts Len hysterical.<br>"Uwaaa, gomeenn ne, Leen~~~~~~" Rin bowed repeatedly.

"Ohayou, Rin Len .. .. ~You guys plus intimate haha" sneered Kaito who happened to meet them on their way to school.

"Ah, ohayou, Kaito-senpai ~" Rin answered with a smile.  
>"Ohay .. L-loving ass!" Len Kaito throw snow toward the hot flushes.<br>"Bah - beware you, Len .." Kaito ran with snow on top of his head.  
>"Ohayou, Len-san, Rin-san ~" said Miku who happened to meet them as well.<br>"Ohayou, Miku-senpai~~" Rin said.  
>"O-ohayou, Miku-senpai ..." Len replied as he continued to pay attention to Miku who walked past them.<br>"Ono ... Len, do not daydream! DX how to syall you? We use my syall ." Rin tried to divert Len.  
>"Wh-what? Uh, no .. you wear it." Len went on his way to school followed by Rin from the rear.<p>

At the school,  
>"A-achoo! " (Len)<br>"Len, you okay? I already said, we use my syall !" Rin gave a tissue to Len.  
>"I say no to! Huh .." Answer Len sluggish.<br>"Len-san? What's the matter?" Miku asked.  
>"M-miku-senpai .. I ...my syall..torned..." (Len)<br>"Oohh .. if so, Len-san should wear mine~ I brought two syalls .." Reply Miku while providing her syall.  
>"T-thank you -" (Len)<br>"... i-i-it's not necessary, Miku-senpai! We can use mine! " Rin pouted and restore syall Miku.  
>"Ah well .. ~ take care, Len-san .. !~" Miku back to class.<br>"Baka Rin! Why you returns the syall DX I'm cold!" Len shivering.  
>"I.. .. w-wear my syall! My syall is long so..!" Rin denied and put the syall into his neck lan.<br>"How about it, Len? Already feeling better?"  
>"I-i-i .. yes ..." Len replied with hot flushes (again XD)<p>

"Oh, yes, Rin .. why do you continue to pout if I'm anywhere near the same Miku-senpai?"said Len.  
>"Wh-what? Ii .. u. .. t. ... Len, can we go to Mr Takaya's takoyaki stand, huh?" Rin replied with a smile.<br>"Ee .. yes..." Len immediately forget what she has just asked to Rin.  
>"Hehh ... thank goodness .." Rin sighed to himself.<br>When they had finished enjoying 's takoyaki, they went home together.  
>Suddenly Rin and Len walk holding hands while singing. "O-oi, Rin .." Len face flushed.<br>"Um .. ? "Rin Len stared with a puzzled look.  
>"Eer .. nothing ..." Len sighed as he continued his journey towards home.<p>

Arriving at home, "Rin, you shower first .. you're going to cook,right ?.." Len said as he sat in front of the television.  
>"Ah, okeeyyy!" Rin answered eagerly.<br>Out of the shower, Rin into the living room, and found Len is holding its own mobile phone with a chuckle.  
>"Um .. Len? You okay? "Said Rin, looking at the contents of the message in the mobile Len.<br>" Aaa-ah yes! ! I shower first, yes, Rin .. "Len was shocked and immediately went to the bathroom.  
>"Leen! wait! "Rin block road. "W-why, Rin?" Said Len confused."That's .. definitely a message from Miku-sensei ... right! ? "Said Rin to face serious kind of mad.<br>"E-i-uh .. yes ... so what, Rin? you do not like it at Miku-sensei, huh? "said Len behind."B-is not so! a-I .. I ... .. Hmph! "Rin into the kitchen with hot flushes.

"Rin ~ ~ what do you cook today ?" Said Len, smiling broadly.  
>"Fish, rice ..." Rin answered briefly.<br>"U-uh .. Rin, you're angry?" Said Len worry.  
>"Ha? Noooo ~ what do i angry for..no body care anyway ... " Rin go to the bedroom.<br>"Oi, Rin, you do not eat? or you'll be sick! "Len Shouts from the outside.  
>"I've eaten!" Answer Rin llie.<br>"Really ?" Len entered the bedroom.  
>"hm.." Rin look away with anger expression on her doesn't seems want to talk to Len.<br>*pip* *pip* Suddenly,Len's phone ringing.  
>"Who is that,Len ?" Rin take the phone.<br>"I-it's Miku-senpai !" Answer Len.  
>"Hello,Miku-senpai,very sorry,Len is bussy right now,you may call him ." Rin ended the call.<br>"Rin ! ! what are you doing ! ?" Len took his phone.  
>"...i'm not allowed to talk to you when you eat.." Rin turn arround.<br>"Rin ! !" Len hold Rin's shoulder.  
>"It's just not fair ! go away,Stupid Len ! i hate you !" Rin push Len and slam the door.<p>

Rin trying to sleep and forgot about that incident,but she can't.  
>"Huh ... Always Miku-senpai ... everything is always her! Stupid Len! ! " Rin throw pillows on the floor with a face flushed with anger.<br>"He's more concerned on Miku senpai than me,his one and only sister! ! ! " Rin blaring.  
>Unconsciously Rin wet cheeks. "Len ..." Rin hugging her pillow and cried.<p>

~To be continued


	2. SO this is what called love ? CHAPTER 2

**So..this is what called love ? Chapter 2**

The day is getting colder than before,  
>Snowstorm is very big today.<br>So Rin and Len decide not to go to school today.

"Ah..it's so cold today…I don't want to go from this cozy and warm room.." Rin stares at the window.  
>"I want to make a snowman..too bad the strom is so big today,I can't play outside.. *sigh*"<br>Rin wash her face and brush her teeth,then go to the kitchen to make something for breakfast.  
>"Ohayou,Rin~" Len appear next to Rin,try to help Rin prepare toasts with peanut butter.<br>"…yes..you don't need to help me..i'm not a kid anymore.." Rin take the toast from Len's hands.  
>"Hm..but you're still my little Rin,aren't you ?" Len smiling.<br>"stop treat me like a kid,Len ! I hate that…" Rin shouts and continue prepare toasts.  
>"I'm not,Rin..i just want you to realize that I care about you… " Len hold Rin's hand.<br>"I-I don't need anyone to care about me ! I can take care of I'm an adult now.." Rin release her hand and blushed a bit.  
>"*sigh* if you say so.." Len patted Rin's head.<br>"stop that,stupid ! breakfast is ready..let's eat.." Rin bring the toasts to the dinning table.

While they're eating Rin got something on her mind,  
>"um..Len~"<br>"Hm.. ?" Len look at Rin while eating toast.  
>"C-can we going to that new café this afternoon ? I really want to go there with you~ if..the storm has subside of course.." Rin's smiling with hopeful face.<br>"Ah..sure,Rin ! it's been a long time since we hang out.." Len smile and ruffle Rin's hair.  
>"Huray~~ thanks,Len !" Rin hugged Len with a big smile and a bit toast's crumbs.<br>"Haha,there's a toast crumbs around your mouth,Rin…it even makes you looks clumsier~" Len taunted while laughing.  
>"w-what ? Baka ! stop laughing at me ! it's not funny at all !" Rin's blushing while try to clean her mouth.<p>

"uwaa..i can't wait until the storm get subside~~" Rin is very excited about the plan they've made that waiting,she wrote a song.  
>Suddenly the door bell's ringing.<br>"Ah,wait !" Rin running trough the door and open who it is ?  
>"Konnichiwa,Rin-san !" Someone standing outside with pretty white dress and syall,her lipgloss's very bright and shining.<br>"…M..Miku-senpai…Konnichiwa.." Answered Rin with a weak tone.  
>"Where's Len-san,nee ?" Miku's smiling and look around.<br>"H-he..he's bu.."  
>Len's coming while Rin haven't finished talking.<br>"Oh,konnichiwa,Miku-senpai ! come in !" Len's blushing a bit and take Miku in.

Rin seems pulled Len to the kitchen and talked to him.  
>"Nee,Len..what is she doing here ?" Rin asked with a bit wrinkling on her forehead and curious tone.<br>"Rin ! I forgot that I already have plan with Miku~ so..can we just go some other time ? you see,it's my big chance to get know Miku-senpai better ! isn't that great ?" Len's very excited.  
>"….that's..yeah..that's….great…" Rin's shocked and speechless.<br>"Oh ya,I haven't told you,Rin.I had a crush on Miku-senpai !"  
>"…well,that's great,Len…good luck,bye…" She ran to her room and locked the door while hold her tears.<br>"Rin ! !" Len try to open the door.  
>"Just go,Len ! it's okay…I know nobody want to hang out with someone ugly and childish like me.." Rin try not to cry.<br>"Rin..sorry..i forgot about my plan with Miku-senpai..we can go some other time,right ?" Len knocks the door.  
>"I know…just go,Len…." Rin started to cry.<br>"fine,Rin…don't cry,allright ?" Len walked away.  
>"Ah,Len-san~ should we go now ?" Miku's holding Len's hand.<br>"y-y-yes,Miku-senpai.." Len's blushing and hold back Miku's hand.  
>"Don't be too nervous,tehee…" Miku's giggling<br>"Hm~" Len nods and smiling.

"What am I thinking ? He wouldn't want hang out with a girl like me..i'm just too ugly..not feminine..childish.." Rin's crying while look at the window.  
>"I wonder..what they do now..they must've fun a lot…" Rin trying to smile as the tears keep flowing from her eyes.<p>

After 9 hours,Len come back.  
>"Tadaima,Rin~" Len shouts from down stairs.<br>Len trying to search Rin.  
>"Riiin ? ? ? Where are you ?"<br>"Oh..Len…" Rin appear from her bedroom.  
>"Rin~ Are you allright ?" Len patted Rin's head.<p>

"… I…already make dinner~ I hope you like it." Rin's smiling.  
>"Dinner ? oh,Rin,I already had dinner with Miku..have you eat yet ?"<br>"o-oh…it must be..nicer…than my boring food…I'll just throw them,then.." Rin go to the kitchen and throw all the special foods for dinner that she make.  
>"Rin ! what're you doing ! ?" Len hold Rin's hands.<br>"Nothing…no one going to eat it anyway,right ?" Rin showed a weak smile on her exhausted face.  
>"Rin…why ? Did something happen ? You looks pale.." Len touch Rin's forehead and his forehead.<br>"…ahaha..i'm fine,Len..just go to bed,I know you're tired after have a lots of fun with Miku-senpai today…" Rin's smiling and push Len to his room.  
>"Eh..yeah..thanks,Rin.."<br>"…I wish i could come along..and have fun with Len..like we did before…." Rin's whisper to herself.  
>"What is it,Rin ?" Len turn around and look at Rin.<br>"No-nothing..Good night,Len..Oyasuminasai…" Rin close the door and go back to her room with sad face.

"why am I crying ? I shouldn't crying..When Len's happy I should be happy too…" Rin wipes her tears and hug her doll.  
>"I hope..it wasn't true…yeah..i can't…and it wouldn't worked out anyway...Right, ?" Rin talked to her doll with weak smile.<br>"Don't say such a thing,Rin..you musn't give up ! " Rin answered herself by making different voice and move her doll's hands.  
>"uh..what am I doing~" Rin lie down on the bed and covering herself with blanket.<br>"Rin ! ! !" Len come to Rin's room and slam the door.  
>"w-w-w-what happen,Len ! ?" Rin look at Len that seems so panic.<br>"A-aliens !" Len wipes his wet forehead because of sweat.  
>"…a-are ? w-what are you talking about ! ?" Rin's panic a bit.<br>"Aliens will destroy Tokyo and steal my bananas on next week !" Len seems excited.  
>"H-huh ? Aliens ? ? oh no..we should go to other country !" Rin grab her bags and packing.<br>"…R-rin.. ?" Len hold Rin's shoulder.  
>"There's no time ! Help me,Len !" Rin keep packing without look at Len.<br>"…pfftt~ Rin,I mean there will be a cool aliens movie in the theater next week~" Len's laughing see his sister's reaction.  
>"…soukka..Baka ! Baka Len !" Rin hits Len's head while blushing because of her own stupid act.<br>"Hey,hey~ Is that my fault ?" Len try to dodge.  
>"W-well..you scare me with that weirdo's sight !" Rin puffed her cheeks.<br>"Ahaha…kawaii…" Len giggling while pinchs his sister's cheeks.

"B-by the way.." Rin look at Len seriously.  
>"y-yes ? ? " Len blushed a bit,he thought Rin going to confess something.<br>"…I'm still mad at you,so..get out of my room ! !" Rin kick Len from her room.  
>"Auch..that's not cute.." Len shouts from outside while rub his own head.<br>"Whatever !" Rin stick out her tongue and slam her room's door.  
>"nee,Rin..forgive me,okay ?" Len knocks the door.<br>"I won't talk to weirdo !" Rin shouts from her room.  
>"Then me too..hehe" Len walked away while giggling.<br>"B-baka ! !" Rin blushed and hug her doll very tight.

The next day,  
>The storm is finally subside,these twins siblings decide to go to school today.<br>"Ohayou,Len-san,Rin-san !" Miku walk beside Len.  
>"O-ohayou,Miku-senpai.." Rin smiles and blushed a bit.<br>"…hm.." Rin nods while keep walking.  
>"Ohayou,Rin-Len~" Kaito appear from behind.<br>"Ohayouu,Kaitooo~~~" Rin hugged Kaito's hand.  
>"R-rin ?" Len stares at Rin with puzzled sight.<p>

~To be continue.

Info -  
>Ohayou : Good morning.<br>Baka : Stupid.  
>Nee : Hey.<br>Soukka : Oh.  
>Kawaii : Cute.<p> 


End file.
